warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Shadar el nigromante
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wikihammer 40k! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Shadar el nigromante. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lord Eledan (Discusión) 19:53 26 jul 2011 ¡Hola, bienvenido! Hola Shadar, soy Lord Eledan, uno de los Admins de la Wikihammer 40k. Si quieres el martillo... ¡Tendrás que estar muy muy atento en las próximas 72 horas! xD Como ves, hemos avanzado mucho en éstas últimas semanas, pero aún hay mucho por hacer. Cualquier ayuda es esencial, por lo que te invitamos a formar parte de nuestro equipo. Ayudar es más fácil de lo que parece, y nosotros podemos darte todo el apoyo que necesites. Espero tu respuesta ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 20:38 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Bienvenido Hola, Shadar¡ Bienvenido a la wiki¡ Soy Praefactor, el especialista en tiránidos. Enseguida le cogerás el truco a todo. Hasta pronto.Praefactor 20:44 26 jul 2011 (UTC) VEN AL CHAT YA ¡Bienvenido! Bienvenido, hazte un hueco y tómatelo con calma y aprovecha para aprender. Como mucho soy especialista en cerveza y en las distintas formas de llevar a cabo el noble arte de echarse en un sofa, pero me verás rondando a los pobres e incomprendidos Tau . El Bien Supremo es excelencia, el Bien Supremo es felicidad. No te dejes atraer por Praefactor, que intentará comerte, y Lord Eledan posiblemente te mande ejecutar por saber qué es un Eldar. Los Tau al menos tenemos galletas. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 12:11 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Colegío. No lo creo. Estudio en la Universidad de Barcelona (UB), ahora mismo. Antes estuve en el Centro de Estudios Roca, y antes en el Santíssima Trinidad. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 09:15 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Bienvenido Hola Shadar Soy nukeatoon, al igual que tú he entrado hace poco a formar parte del equipo. Espero que te sientas a gusto. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo. Saludos Herético Nukeatoon 10:06 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Categorías. ¿Entiendes la función de las categorías? La mayoría de veces las estás aplicando mal. Quizás debieras hablar con Heford o Lord Eledan y comentarles qué esperas o quieres hacer antes de seguir poniéndolas a este ritmo. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 10:57 22 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola Shadar! ¡Hola! Me gustaría felicitarte, he visto que éstos días tu labor ha sido bastante grande. De hecho, ya casi estás en el top10 de Logros de la Wiki. ¡Sigue así, tu ayuda es muy importante! Si necesitas algún tipo de apoyo u orientación con las categorías, simplemente dímelo y te echo una mano. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 13:07 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Ordo Malleus "Ordo Malleus Dixit" es el nombre completo de una publicación, que en inglés se llama Chapter Approved. Por lo tanto, no es necesario indicar la referencia al Ordo Malleus, que en realidad no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo. Atte., Aresius King. Gracias Gracias Shadar, había olvidado añadirle las categorías a la Legio mortis ^^. Saludos Marine de los Mil Hijos Nukeatoon 09:57 29 ago 2011 (UTC) ¿Quién fundó Wikihammer? Fue el usuario Kades, exactamente el 4 de Abril de 2006 a las 14:00. (5 años casi exactos antes de que me registrase yo) Siempre he dicho que era 2007 pero me equivoqué. Es un año más vieja de lo que creíamos. La primera página creada fue la Portada (Obviamente) y después, curiosamente, El Taller. ¡La primera página de contenido fue el Adeptus Mechanicus! Y el segundo Marte. Ya desde el 25 de noviembre de 2006 se hace sumamente irregular editando, haciendo solo 8 ediciones en todo 2007. El Auspex registra su última comunicación, el 22 de Octubre de 2007: :"bueno, gracias y me alegro mucho de que te guste la iniciativa, y me alegro mucho más de que te impliques. La verdad es que esto llevaba mucho tiempo muerto, en concreto desde que los de ¡Cargad! hicieron una wiki para todos los sistemas de juego (que se puede encontrar AQUÍ). Pero aquello también murió así que... de todas formas hoy es un buen momento para revitalizar esta wiki, no aseguro nada, pero a ver si me animo y voy colgando y arreglando cosas. Y ten cuidado conmigo, que soy muy quisquilloso para el formato de los artículos. Kades 07:34 17 oct 2007 (UTC) nada hombre, sta wiki no tiene nada q envidiarle a cargad. seguiremos adelamnte (uf, ma qedao mu dragon ball) '' :''No se si me he explicado, queria decir que cuando la sacaron ellos intenté trasladar todo esto a aquella, por eso de que con la difusión del e-zine tendría más apoyos y tal, pero no habia gente ni aqui ni allí, así que se han estado pudriendo desde entonces...Kades 07:20 22 oct 2007 (UTC) " : :Se ve que no siguieron adelante xD. No era el momento de la Wiki al parecer. Se vé que nosotros eramos los elegidos. : : :Así desapareció el fundador de la Wiki, con 514 ediciones nada más. La mitad de los que estamos ahora le superamos. : : :He aquí lo ultimo que dijo en el post del foro de Inmaterium en el que intentaba promocionar la Wiki: : :"Ahi es donde lo enfocas mal, ya que se supone (o eso espero) que esto es trabajo de más gente, porque si solo lo voy a hacer yo lo mando a la mierda pero ya, y perdón por la expresión. Lo he empezado porque me parece interesante el sistema wiki y notaba en falta una buena enciclopedia de trasfondo en castellano (lexicanum ya lo conocía), pero para que vaya adelante la cosa hay que aportar ya no granos, capazos de arena. Que nadie quiere ayudar, adios muy buenas, continuaremos leyendo en inglés hasta que todo el mundo haya olvidado su lengua (aqui es donde me saco el latigo y empiezo a darme hasta que me sangre la espalda por no haberla hecho en catalán). Esperando contribuciones..." : :¡¡Hombre de poca fé!! ¡¡Pesimista!! Ains, esa no es forma de motivar... xDDD : :Pobre Wiki. Cuantos desprecios ha sufrido la pobre. Nadie la quería. Nadie creía en ella. Ahora vuelve para vengarse de todos los que la hicieron sufrir... : *(Me parece que el tal Kades se daría hasta sangrar por la espalda, sí, si se enterase de que la Wiki que fundó y que abandonó como caso perdido, compite hoy con la Wiki inglesa) : :El 5 de Abril de 2006 llegó el segundo Admin, llamado Gbf2002. Mete toda la Cronología. Entre Agosto de 2007 y Enero de 2008 desaparece y vuelve a reaparecer el 14-24 de Abril y ya el 17 de Octubre de 2008 (Esta gente eran los reyes de la regularidad xDDDDDDDD) y se lía a hacer un montonazo de ediciones hasta el 9 de enero de 2009. De ahí desaparece hasta el 30 de enero de 2010 y desaparece del Auspex para siempre. :Ese fue su fin, con solo 733 ediciones. : :Si esta era la actividad del fundador y del primer admin, imaginate como iba el resto de la tropa de 2008 al 1 de Abril de 2011, fecha en la que me registro yo. Abandono total y absoluto. : :¡Pero ahora estamos nosotros! : :We are the chosen! : :En 5 meses hemos hecho mucho más que ellos en 5 años. ¡Vaya tela! : :Maestro Inquisidor Lord Eledan 20:17 30 ago 2011 (UTC) : :P.D: Perdona el rollo, es que a mi también me ha picado el interés. : : Advertencia. Estoy a un paso de exigir sueldo. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 20:27 30 ago 2011 (UTC) PS: Yo también tenía curiosidad y he estado leyendo. ¿Sueldo? Ponte a la cola. ¡Quiero 3 euros por cada edición que he hecho! xDDDDDDDDDD Mestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 20:36 30 ago 2011 (UTC)' Hola¡ Hola Shadar¡ Acabo de leer el mensaje que me has dejado en mi discusion (no olvides firmar). No hay de qué. Es lo que intento conseguir con mis artículos, que la gente se interese por los tiranidos, que vean que no son una masa asesina y descebrada, la típica raza de ``bichos´´. Gracias por tu mensaje, un saludo¡ Líder de progenie (Corporaptor Primus) Praefactor 16:23 31 ago 2011 (UTC) P.D.: aún estás a tiempo de pasarte al bando tiránido, el bando vencedor (lo digo por eso que me has comentado de haberme elejido a los tiránidos) No te dejes convencer! Praefactor pertenece a un culto Genestealer, está infectado hasta la médula. Todo el mundo sabe que el Caos acabará venciendo jajajaja. Marine de los Mil Hijos Nukeatoon 16:27 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Shadar, yo no voy a tratar de convencerte de que te metas a Imperial. Qué va. Sólo comentarte de pasada que tenemos marcadas las coordenadas de tu barrio para ataque orbital. El piloto de la Barcaza es descuidado y torpe, y podría caerse en cualquier momento sobre el botón de lanzamiento o pulsarlo sin querer. Obviamente, tu adhesión al Imperio evitaría riesgos de... carbonización. ¡Un saludo! '''''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 17:02 31 ago 2011 (UTC) Milenios Oscuros Saludos, Creo que no es necesario colocar la categoría "Milenios Oscuros tras la Herejía" en cada Capítulo de Marines Espaciales, ya que hablamos de una organización, no de un hecho histórico. Si lo pones por referirte a cuándo fueron creados, sólo se librarían los Capítulos de la Primera Fundación, y ni aun así, ya que en realidad empezaron a ser Capítulos como tales tras la Herejía de Horus. Atte., Aresius King 13:51 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracia por la bienvenida Shadar. Tu colega: Harald Grukson. Hola David soy yo SC.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mi nombre aqui es Kromell el maldito. Saludos Kromell el maldito 13:19 22 oct 2011 (UTC) Kromell. ¡Hola Shadar! acerca de las Categorías ¿Que tal Shadar? Seguro que no lo sabías: Habíamos hablado en éste Blog de intentar que cada artículo estuviera puesto sólo en las subcategorías a las que pertenece, y no al mismo tiempo en las categorías que engloban éstas subcategorías. Por ejemplo, si el Regimiento de Catachán está dentro de "Regimientos de la Guardia Imperial", la idea es no meterlo al mismo tiempo en "Guardia Imperial" y en "Imperio de la Humanidad" El porqué es simple: Si incluimos un artículo en toda la linea de categorías y subcategorías, al final abarrotamos las categorías superiores y las subcategorías inferiores pierden el sentido. Es un asunto importante que estamos intentando corregir, para el que será necesario "descategorizar" muchos artículos de algunas de las categorías de las que están incluiídas. ¿Podrías ayudarnos? Creo que el asunto necesita un empujón. ¡Cuento contigo! El Blog es éste: http://es.warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Aresius_King/De_Re_Categorica ¡Un saludazo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 19:05 27 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Shadar, soy Sepe1978. Te escribo este mensaje para comentarte una cosa. He visto que has colgado varias imágenes en la galeria de Arte por Internet. Són unas miniaturas alucinantes pero quería sugerirte que intentes colgar fotos que tengan una medida un poco más grande o con más resolución porque sinó no se aprecian los detalles. No tomes a mal mi sugerencia pero mola más que se puedan acercar más las miniaturas para ver como se han pintado y decorado, que hay cada una que tiene una de detalles que son la bomba. Doncs res, saludus desde sabadell! AtamánSepe1978 09:44 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Puretide Puretide estaba incluido ya en Kais'Por. Tal vez más adelante haya que mejorarlo, pero por lo pronto voy a quitarlo de la lista. Si quieres elige otro artículo =) Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King 12:46 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Respuesta No escribiré sobre Sangrientos ni nada parecido, de hecho la aparición de Marines Espaciales (Aparte de inventados) en mi relato será breve, no te preocupes que no coincidiremos. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 22:17 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Colmena Vervu Hola, aquí Ginnobushi. Me preguntaba si puedo echar una mano con la Colmena Vervun, ya que es uno de los pocos archivos que quedan por traducir del Boletín VI. Ya me comentarás. Un saludo. Ginnobushi 08:05 4 ene 2012 (UTC) "Expect me when you see me..." Fotos Es fácil, simplemente te metes en el Modo Fuente (Arriba derecha), y dentro del código de la foto (te saldrá entre corchetes, algo tal que frame|thumb o algo parecido) metes |center| (los palitos pueden ser los que ya hay dentro, da igual donde lo pongas mientras no cortes las otras palabras). Sobre las imágenes, están bien, sobre todo el Sargento Otto Kronus xDD Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King 12:57 5 ene 2012 (UTC) PD: Para que la firma ponga el link a tu perfil, tienes que poner ~~ ~~ todo junto. Si quieres modificar lo que sale, debe haber una opción en tu perfil para hacerlo =) Buenas Shadar!! Soy Sepe!! Gracias por el aporte de Hermanas Sororitas!! Jejejeje!! A veces va bien un poco de carne entre tanta feromona de marines y destrucción masiva. Recuerdos desde Sabadell!! Atamán Sepe1978 21:56 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Guardia Sanguinaria Son una Orden aparte, formada por 25 Marines. Los Ángeles Sangrientos tienen aparte una Guardia de Honor estándar =) Bibliotecario Traductor Jefe Aresius King 15:28 25 ene 2012 (UTC)